Olvidarte
by MoonShedTears
Summary: ¿Cómo olvidarte cuando estas constante en mi vida? One-shot


Olvidarte

_Ojalá que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan  
Para que no las puedas convertir en cristal._

No se en qué momento preciso sucedió. Lo más probable fue al instante que te vi en el que tomaste de rehén mis pensamientos. Me sentí elevada, mis diás comenzaron a tener color y significado.

Tu suave voz me enseñó dulzura y paciencia.

Tu sonrisa me enseñó alegría.

Tus ojos carmesí me enseñaron paz.

Tu corazón me enseñó amor.

Me enamoré de ti.

_Ojalá que la lluvia deje de ser milagro que baja por tu cuerpo.  
Ojalá que la luna pueda salir sin ti._

Himeko, me enseñaste cosas preciosas. Me hiciste sentir como la dueña del mundo.

Pero esto era solo un lado de la moneda.

Porque al mismo tiempo me enseñaste el dolor de un amor no correspondido.

Con el pasar del tiempo mis pensamientos se han nublado y la persona que era ha muerto y solo queda un eslabón vacío que vaga por el mundo, condenado a la eterna maldición que eres tu.

Ahora solo ansío el día en el que pueda librarme de estas cadenas.

_Ojalá que la tierra no te bese los pasos._

Lo que no se dice, lo que uno no sabe es que estar enamorado puede convertirte en esclavo.

En mi frenesí no consideré la posibilidad de que esto fuese un amor de un solo lado.

Entregué mi todo solo por verte sonreír.

Yo solo quería que vieras...

...Yo solo quería que me vieras...

...Que me vieras con los mismos ojos que yo te veía.

Ahora solo quiero que te vayas de mi vida sin dejar rastro.

_Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,  
La palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta_.

Pero entonces me di cuenta.

Esa sonrisa especial...

Esa mirada tierna...

Esas frases dulces...

Se las dedicabas a el.

Yo solo puedo mirar vuestra dinámica y no puedo evitar preguntarme, "¿Esa pudo haber sido yo?"

_Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto:  
Una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve._

Entonces así ha sido, a través de los años me he visto condenada a ser testigo de como su vida juntos evoluciona y va tomando forma.

Ah, Himeko, tu en tu inocente crueldad me cuentas de tu felicidad con él mientras destruyes la mía en el proceso.

Soy masoquista, lo se.

Que debería alejarme de ti...eso diría cualquier experto...o cualquier persona, ya que no se necesita un genio para saber que esto es enfermiso.

Pero parece que la vida disfruta de fastidiarme la existencia. Cuando salimos de la escuela, terminamos asistiendo a la misma universidad. Cuando finalmente me gradué y conseguí un empleo, tu terminaste trabajando a tan solo una cuadra de mi.

Así que aquí estoy, sujeta a verte como te has desarrollado de la niña callada a una mujer profesional y hermosa. Convirtiendo tu pasión en arte con la promesa de una vida plena por delante.

_Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,  
Para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre  
En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones_

Si, es cierto, me enamoré de ti y todo lo que corre en mi cabeza desde entonces eres tu, Himeko.

No había encontrado escapatoria.

Trato de evitarte como una plaga pero me sigues apareciendo en todas partes.

Por favor, detente.

Quiero ser libre y no me dejas.

_Ojalá que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones_

¿Sabes? Me hacía tan feliz el echo de estar cerca de ti que pasaba las tardes frente al piano, escribiendo piezas dedicadas a ti. Piezas que evocaban tu escencia.

Por las noches te soñaba.

Te soñaba, mis manos recorriendo tu cuerpo como si fuese un instrumento musical.

Cada roce con tu piel emitiendo un sonido. Haciendo musica.

Nuestra musica.

Tocandote de forma suave y gentil para pasajes ligeros y dulces combinados con momentos de fuerza y éxtasis en el que nos moldeabamos en una sola.

Pero eso nunca ha de ser.

_Ojalá que el deseo se vaya tras de ti_

Pero hoy he tomado el primer paso para ser libre.

He aceptado un empleo fuera del país. Algo que tuve que haber echo hace tiempo para salvaguardar mi sanidad.

Himeko, te deseo mucha felicidad y muchos años de vida. Te deseo éxito a nivel laboral como a nivel personal.

Pero sobre todo...

...Deseo no verte jamás.

Hoy tomo el primer paso para olvidarte.

* * *

I'm in the middle of writing Ch 11 of Lost and Found but I have some writers block, so I wrote this one-shot in the meantime.


End file.
